Quand un enfant pleure, le Docteur vient toujours
by EddyLayan
Summary: Rencontre d'une première fois : Sherlock et le docteur. Un chapitre pour l'instant et je ne suis pas en train de la continuer. Bien à vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Texte écrit il y a longtemps qui attend gentiment dans ma clé USB...Pas de suite pour l'instant en cours.**

* * *

"- Ouh là, mais qu'est ce que tu as c'est Amy qui te manque ? S'exclama-le Docteur essayant de garder l'équilibre, à sa machine, à moins que ce soit Rory...tu l'avais pris pour une fille...Non je retire ce que j'ai dit...Bon sang mais gares toi quelques parts, n'importe où quoi ? je sais pas..."

Deouis une bonne heure, maintenant le Onzième se battait avec son tardis qui semblait en mauvais fonctionnement.

"- Atterrit ! Merde ! S'énerva le docteur.

Après de fortes secousses qui le fit basculer, enfin sa boite bleue se stabilisa. Agrippé toujours à une des ces manettes, le docteur resta immobile, les yeux bien ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, pensant que son tardis lui donnerait encore une dernière secousse.

"- Et bah voilà, quand tu veux, dit-il en lâchant tous, il tapa légèrement son écran et une énorme secousse le fit trébucher;

"- Merde ! t'aurais pu prévenir."

Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté, s'étira et tourna sur lui même.

"- Bon où sommes nous ? Mmmmmm...La planète Terre ? Tu m'as emmené chez Amy, la coquine..;oh, non...nous sommes perdu au beau milieu...de nulle part...très interéssant..Non, c'est pas bon."

L'écran qui lui indiqua les coordonnées s'éteignit subitement.

"- Non, et non, tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas te mettre en pannes ! Reviens, sil te plait..."

Il frotta sa main avec son front.

"- Okay. Je suis perdu. je vais contacter Amy...et le problème est réglé...d'abord allons voir où nous sommes."

En grande enjambé, il se précipita à la porte de sortie de son tardis.

"- Okay..."

Il était en fait "garé" dans une chambre pour enfant. Elle était grande, spacieuse, élégante, aux meubles luxueux qui ne devait d'ailleurs pas correspondre à une chambre d'enfant Mais c'est le lit à un seul place, à la bibliothèque et à l'unique bureau qui montrait que la pièce était habité par un enfant. Il n'y avait personne et c'était la nuit.

"- Oh, où suis-je telle est la question...non, ce n'est pas ça...oh, romans policiers...en mauvaises états."

il parcourra la pièce en touchant un peu à tout.

"- Mais quel heure est-il ?" Dit-il subitement. Il se tourna vers l'horloge accroché au dessus du bureau de l'enfant.

2 heures 12. Du matin.

"- mais ...où est le gamin censé dormir ici ?" Il jeta un œil dans le lit vide. Puis il sursauta. Un sanglot étouffé venait de l'armoire situé à quelques mètres derrière lui. il s'approcha doucement de l'armoire et saisit la petite poignée. Il recula en même temps qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux bruns bouclés était recroquevillé, le visage caché dans ses bras. Il paraissait pleurer. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand le Docteur avait ouvert la tête.

"- Hey, murmura-t-il embarrassé, pourquoi tu pleures ?" Il s'abaissa à terre et toucha l'épaule du garçon montra enfin son visage baigné par les larmes.

"- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

- Fais moi confiance je suis le docteur. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Sherlock, mais on m'appelle Sherly...

- Tiens c'est drôle parce que mon amie Amy s'appelle Amelia et ...hum..désolé je m'égare...Pourquoi restes-tu là ?

- Je veux pas dormir.

- Pourquoi ? C'est l'heure pourtant. Et pourquoi tu pleures dans cette armoire ?

- Je veux pas que l'on me voit. Et vous pourquoi êtes vous là ?

- Je suis un ami, c'est tout. Je suis là pour t'aider...enfin si tu as besoin d'aide. Et arrête de me poser des questions !"

Sherlock sourit.

"- Vous êtes chez moi et je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Petit malin...c'est la première fois que l'on me fait. Bon tu sors ?"

Le jeune garçon sortit de son armoire et remarqua la boite bleu au milieu de sa chambre. Il jeta un œil au Doctor qui enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

"- C'est à vous cette chose, grimaça Sherlock en s'approchant de la boite.

- Eh, oh, cette chose est une excellente machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, c'est un TARDIS.

- Transport à Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatial ?

- Ouais c'est ça...non mais attends une minute, comment tu sais ?

- Je ne le savais pas je l'ai déduis avec ce que vous m'avez dit. Je peux même vous dire que vous n'êtes pas un terrien; Vous êtes un extraterrestre."

Le Docteur, surpris, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois. C'est extraordinaire de se retrouver avec un gosse qui vous déballe déjà la moitié de votre identité.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alors, dis moi pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda le docteur en s'asseyant auprès de Sherlock sur le matelas mouelleux du seul lit de la pièce.

"- ça ne vous regarde pas, maman dit toujours que je ne dois jamais me confier à des inconnus hors de ma famille."

Le seigneur du temps fronça des sourcils.

"- Euh, c'est pareil "inconnu" et "hors famille", non ? Enfin, bref, un enfant aussi intelligent ne peut pleurer pour un rien. Dis moi que je me trompe."

L'orgueil du garçon fut touché.

"- Je veux savoir d'abord pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre et je vous répondrai, lança-t-il plutot.

"- Futé...Sourit le docteur, je dois dire que tu m'épates. Je suis en pannes...en fait.

- En pannes ?

- Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'en sortir.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Hein ? Jamais un enfant n'est entré dans mon TARDIS ! Enfin à part, le petit garçon de l'an 1734 et celui qui venait de la ville sous l'eau de Fertis...et aussi Jily, Kaby, et l'empereur d'Autriche mais il n'avait que 5 ans...euh...Bon ok. Vas-y..."

Sherlock ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois. Il se précipita dans le TARDIS, si vite que le Docteur se demanda franchement si il n'avait pas regretter. Il rejoignit le garçon quelques secondes après.

"- C'est...C'est...bredouilla l'enfant.

- Oui, je sais, tout le monde me l'a dit. Mon TARDIS est ma fierté...

- Non ! Je...C'est...j'ai rêvé de cette endroit. Elle était en feu. Tout brulé, trembla soudainement Sherlock les larmes aux yeux, je voyais un homme ensuite qui criait, on le torturait, on le...Je..."

Il s'éffondra au sol en se recroquevillant, pleurant à nouveau. Le Docteur se précipita à lui pour venir le consoler.

"- Chut, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ai-je vu un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je suppose que si mon TARDIS s'est posé auprès de toi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Est ce que tu m'as déjà vu ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vous l'homme qu'on avait "torturé", je sais seulement que il y a des...sortes de robots qui s'y trouvaient, et des statues qui bougeaient.. Est ce que je suis...comme...un médium ?

- Si tu as déjà vu mon TARDIS de l'intérieur sans l'avoir vu avant, alors oui, considère toi comme un médium, hum, pardon. Ecoute, Sherlock, je vais tout faire pour comprendre ton rêve, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte de savoir pourquoi mon TARDIS est venu à toi, spécialement. Pour l'instant, je vais devoir réparer mon engin...

- Une corde, se leva tout à coup Sherlock surprenant l'homme au noeud de papillon.

- Quoi ?

- Il vous faut une corde, je pense que c'est un de vos moteurs qui n'a pas tenu.

- Mais...Mon TARDIS est totalement bien battit pour quoi elle lâcherait ses moteurs ?"

Le garçon ne l'écoutait pas il s'était faufilé dans sa chambre pour revenir avec une corde de violon. Il la tendit au Docteur qui machinalement la saisit.

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

"- Sherlock Holmes tu es un génie ! S'exclama le Docteur en lui prenant les épaules lorsque son TARDIS se remit en marche.

"- En cadeau, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi ! Continua-t-il enjoué.

Sherlock réfléchit à sa demande, pourtant loin de ce que avait imaginé le seigneur du temps, il répondit :

"- Venez souvent me voir, je serai content.

- Je pensais que tu m'aurais demandé de t'emmener...Se surprit-il.

- J'ai encore plein de choses à découvrir chez moi et sur Terre, des visites de votre part me ferait oublier mes cauchemars...

- Très bien, murmura le Docteur déçu.

- Je sais que vous êtes seuls parce que vous êtes un danger, dit Sherlock, je sais que si je viens avec vous, je prendrai des responsabilités, je ne suis qu'un enfant qui ne veut que découvrir tout et n'importe quoi. Mais tant que je ne suis pas un adulte, je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Les cauchemars que je fais m'en empêche en réalité. Quand je n'aurai plus peur, j'accepterai de venir avec vous."

La maturité de ce garçon étonnait le Docteur mais il comprenait.

"- Promettez moi que lorsque je serai triste, vous viendrez. Demanda l'enfant.

Sans un mot, l'homme aux deux cœurs hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu'il était en face d'un enfant qui pensait comme un adulte, qui prévoyait ce qui pouvait se passer et surement qui connaissait l'avenir.


End file.
